


Jeongin is Mine

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Series: DRABBLES [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Jisung is jealous, it's an unfamiliar feeling but Jeongin proves that Jisung is the only one in his heart.(i wrote this before Minsung was really a thing lol)





	Jeongin is Mine

Jisung had never been the jealous type. He’d never wanted something just because someone else had it. He’d never felt jealousy in a relationship, but with Jeongin, it was different. All of the members were extremely affectionate with the youngest, and even though Jisung knew it was only their showing of brotherly love, he hated how much attention Jeongin received from people who weren’t him. Jeongin would sit on Chan’s lap, get hugs from Changbin, be tickled by Seungmin and Jisung just wanted Jeongin to pay attention to him.

“Jisung stop being unreasonable.” Hyunjin had made the mistake of asking Jisung what was wrong. “Jeongin is yours, we all know that.”

“But you all have so much skinship with him; I can’t help but want to be the only one that gets to do that,” Jisung whines and buries his head in his pillow.

“Tell him that.”

“But I don’t want to sound clingy.”

“Jisung, mate, if you don’t want to tell him, he’ll never know and he’ll continue making you feel this way.”

“I know, I know. But I just don’t wanna lose him.”

“Jisung!!” Jeongin’s voice echoed around the dorm. Jisung, smiled at being the first person Jeongin called to when he got back and got up, leaving Hyunjin alone in the room.

“Hey baby, how was your singing lesson?” Jisung pulls the younger boy into a bone crushing hug and kisses the top of his head.

“It was good. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, I just missed you; that’s all. Am I not allowed to miss my incredibly endearing boyfriend?” Jeongin giggled at Jisung’s outburst.

“Seriously? You could’ve just called me and asked me to come back earlier. I wouldn’t have stayed there as long to practice, or you could’ve joined me. Unless you were busy. What were you talking to Hyunjin about when I came in?” Jisung froze, he didn’t want to admit his jealousy to Jeongin, the boy would laugh at him. “Tell me or I’ll ask Hyunjin and he’d definitely tell me.”

“Jeongin,” Jisung said, his voice dripping with affection. “I don’t want to tell you though, it’s embarrassing.”

“You’re so cute, when you act like you’re younger than me.”

“I’m not cute.” Jisung pouts, causing Jeongin to laugh again. “I’m not cute, I’m adorable.”

“What does that make me?” Jeongin asks in mock annoyance.

“Well, everyone knows I’m cuter than you.” Hyunjin walks into the living room. “Right Hyunjin?”

“About what?”

“Me being cuter than Jeongin, obviously.”

“Nope, Jeongin’s so much cuter.” Jisung huffed as if he’d been betrayed.

“Oh Hyunjin what were you and Jisung talking about? He won’t tell me.”

“Jisung being jealous.” Jisung looked at Hyunjin like a mouse would at another mouse who had just stolen the last piece of cheese; murderous, but extremely cute and unthreatening.

“Hwang Hyunjin, I suggest you run and hide before I punch you.” Jisung made an aggressive step in the direction of Hyunjin.

“Jisung don’t.” Jeongin pulls Jisung into a tight embrace from behind. “Why’re you jealous?” Jisung felt himself shrink into the younger’s arms.

“You just receive so much affection from the other members, and always sit on other peoples’ laps, and I just want that to be me. I love you so much Jeongin. I know we’re both young but I can’t help the way I feel.”

“I love you too. You know that. You know the other’s treat me like a baby brother not like a boyfriend.”

“I know, I know but I want to be the only one who can hug you.” Jisung turned around in Jeongin’s arms to face him. “I can’t help being jealous, when it’s you.” Jisung leans down to kiss Jeongin on the lips, just as Chan walks into the room.

“Han Jisung, don’t even think about ruining his innocence.” Jisung leans his head on Jeongin’s chest in annoyance. Trust their leader to ruin a perfect moment.

“Chan, leave him be, he was only kissing me.”

“Right, as you were.” The Australian leaves and Jisung’s lips finally meet Jeongin’s, in a sweet kiss. Their lips are still at first, until Jisung softly pushes his closer to Jeongin’s. The younger boy smiles into the kiss, it’s not their first but he still gets butterflies every time Jisung kisses him.

“I love you Jisung.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
